Yama Sarutobi
Yama Sarutobi is a shinobi hailing from the Konohagakure's Sarutobi Clan and Hyūga Clan. Son of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga he comes from reputable blood. Determined to surpass his Great-Grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi, he studied under shinobi recognized as Gods themselves. Over the years, through hard work, dedication, natural skill, and as a well documented study of the ninja arts and the KGs, KTs, and KMs that it houses, he has become known as The Young Professor in a similar mold to his great-grandfather. Background Appearance Personality Yama is a lazy perverted monk who has a slight sarcastic nature and lethal ferocity when angered. However, Yama's most interesting feature is his mysterious status. Simply no one knows if these are true attributes about his persona. No one knows his intentions nor his goals, he's simply an enigma. A man who managed to trick many shinobi during his lifetime. He's a master of trickery, despite not being a Genjutsu user, that's due to his keen intellect and his deep understandings. He basically rose above human understanding to analyze and study the world from another perspective as he chose to rise with his thinking above others. As he possesses great insight, he chose to detach himself from the world's problems and challenge known morals and ideals as he opposed them. He finds everything a bore, dull and mundane. He simply chose to add a spark of excitement to his life. Abilities As a ninja monk and member of the Sarutobi Clan, Yama would already be more than formidable. However as a successful experiment of Orochimaru, his capabilities went up exponentially. As previously stated, due to the experimentations by Orochimaru Yama also gained the famed power of Jūgo's clan: Sage Transformation. Having mastered the use of this has limited his rampages, allowing his usage of natural energy to its full capabilities. He has also combined this Kekkei Genkai with his other natural ones, reaching new heights of power. Having been raised mostly by the monks, he also possesses the Gift of the Hermit Group chakra. With this, he can perform the hiden techniques of the Fire Temple monks, including the ultimate Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder, allowing him to summon his own version of Kannon for powerful offense. And with his other clan abilities, he has also managed to evolve the Kannon into an even more powerful form due to his unique chakra reacting with the Hermit group gift. Taijutsu While not being a specialist in taijutsu, Yama is stated to stand next to none in any wondering land. With just punches alone, he could cave the earth in, and a single kick could send shockwaves into nearby bystanders. This is probably hinted by his choice of fighting style which he uses known as the Arhat Fist. This style of combat focuses on simple physical attacks such as palm strikes, shoulder thrusts, knee strikes. Completely overwhelming any opponent that sets foot against him. His Taijutsu capabilities are also complemented by his extensive, and unique use of the Muay Thai. Senjustu Similar to Hashirama Senju, Yama does not have a specific animal to his sage mode. His body gains more definition and markings begin to appear all over his body. Sage Mode has increased Yama's strength and the scale of his techniques to whole other level. Konohamaru says that when he goes sage mode that his strength doubles and all his attacks become a lot more powerful. His speed also increase allowing him to easily get closer the his opponent. Space-Time Ninjutsu Because his father later specialized in Space-Time Ninjutsu, Yama has been taught various space-time ninjutsu, and eventually incorporated it into techniques involving both of his kekkei genkais. Using Hontai Sōsa in conjunction with his signature space-time technique, he's able to use the technique through tenketsu all around his body, essentially destroying anything that happens to be in range of more than a single tenketsu being released. He has such skill with his unique seal that he's able to use it on his body, allowing him to disrupt the function of space-time techniques and even touch people that are intangible, allowing him to harm them. After studying the effects of Yin Release, he developed an blade that utilized space-time to give him the ability to cut through matter with no resistance, and even stop a person from becoming intangible and crossing dimensions. Bukijutsu Bojutsu With Bojutsu, Yama is capable of easily fending off, parrying, and countering many enemy attacks. He swirls it around constantly in order to make his moves appear unpredictable, using it to strike his opponents in places such as the back of their knees or other joints to make them lose balance so that he can take them down quickly. He can use his staff to deflect incoming projectiles and can use chakra flow with the chakra already in it in order to make it as sharp as a spear, and then hurl it directly into an opponent or obstacle. Kyujutsu Kyūjutsu is a rare technique among ninja, especially in the modern era. It requires a great deal of precision and aim to attack targets from long-range. Although he does not use traditional archery, Yama is skilled in the use of a crossbow. Technically considered a firearm —not a bow— this crossbow allows him to silently and powerfully fire distance attacks at an opponent. His crossbow is equipped with a scope and has unusual compound collapsible limbs, which allows it to be reloaded in a much faster and unorthodox manner. Although he typically uses normal bolts, he also carries with him bolts with exploding tips and extending grappling hook tips. For special missions he has also been known to use bolts with poison tips that temporarily paralyze a target upon contact. Hiden Shindōrirīsu Shindōrirīsu is the ability to make thermal acoustic wave via personal body temperatures. Thermoacoustic waves are temperature/compression waves that conduct heat and pressure at the speed of sound. Both the frequency and the amplitude of these waves remain completely under his control, from infrasonic waves ranging to ultrasonic vibrations of subtle rhythms all the way to violently intense oscillations. Shindōrirīsu can destroy physical objects very quickly in two ways, since all material objects resonate at a certain frequency unique to the makeup of the material. The first method uses rhythmic vibration synchronized with the resonant frequency of a target object. Grabbing, striking, or roughly touching the target object, while injecting resonant of Shindōrirīsu will cause a portion of the target to crack, rupture, or shatter violently. Any hard material, including the bones of the skeleton, can be destroyed in the same manner. The second method utilizes the thermal properties of second sound. Second sound waves are superconductors of heat. In other words they conduct heat without loss of energy. By hitting or grabbing any object while simultaneously injecting into the target, a rapid transfer of heat occurs that will melt part of the target. Metals can be melted, liquids vaporized, and human flesh charbroiled. Heat can also be rapidly siphoned from any object in which has been injected, creating a frostbite or freezer burn effect similar to dry ice, only on a greatly exaggerated scale which can instantly deep freeze small objects. Nōryoku Dorobō Imprinted on his tongue is a large circle with a star inside. From what he has observed after having his first kill, Yama is able to steal various abilities from his victims by either eating the body or having a set amount of blood ingested. When activated his mouth widens and and elongates, teeth becoming razor sharp and pointed allowing him to rip through and eat just about anything. Aside from devouring an opponent, this hiden has also been noted to allow Yama the ability to eat anything and convert it into either chakra or natural energy. Kekkei Genkai Sainogan Hontai Sōsa Quotes Trivia